


Pulling Pigtails

by Amy_Snow



Series: Waiting for the Right Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Snow/pseuds/Amy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to get Dean to admit his feelings after witnessing many things that have made them evident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this has needed to happen.

Kind of inspired by this song. <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLuwR-oNk50>

 

Sam was concentrating as hard as he could on the screen in front of him. He gave up eventually and looked across the room again at Dean and Cas. 

They were looking over John's journal and another book Bobby had given them, but they kept looking up at each other when the the other wasn't looking. They stayed quiet for the most part. The past times when they had attempted at actual conversation it had sputtered out pretty quickly. Neither of them were really ones to talk out their feelings. At least not face to face. He had overheard Dean praying to Cas when the other man thought he was asleep. It was either that or Dean would be mumbling in his sleep. One of the many disadvantages of sharing a small motel room was that he could hear every word. 

"Dean," Cas started, looking at the older Winchester nervously.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean said, without looking up from his father's journal. He particually had the thing memorized by now, but he was trying to avoid the angel's gaze, knowing it was dangerous. 

"Nevermind," Cas stated, looking back down at Bobby's book. He was not sure what he wanted to say really, he was just trying to get Dean to talk to him or look at him at least. They hadn't been on the best of terms lately, but they still needed each other and they both knew it. 

 

After Cas had left, Sam closed his laptop and went to grab a beer for himself and Dean. He sat down at the table with his brother. "Maybe you should take a break, Dean," Sam said, causing Dean to put the journal aside and rise an eyebrow. He took the beer and sat back.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" He asked somewhat teasingly. It wasn't often that the younger Winchester was one to the cutting the book-learning short. 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam answered, rolling his eyes. "It's you I'm worried about."

"What? Why?"

"You and Cas," he responded as if it was obvious. 

"Sam, don't," Dean started then caught himself. If he ignored the issue, it would go away, right? "I mean... what about me and Cas?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He knew he wasn't going to get his brother to have a sappy heart - to - heart, but he had thought he would at least admit that the distance between him and Cas was bothering him. "Oh, come _on,_ Dean. Really? You're not going to admit something's going on?"

"No, I'm not, because nothing is going on," he answered with a hint of hurt behind his words that Sam was sure he only heard because he had spend so much time with the other man. 

"Seriously, Dean?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you're thinking, but there's nothing going on."

"You know no matter how many times you say that, it won't be true, right?" Sam said, giving his brother a knowing smile and taking a sip of beer. "When you're not staring at each other, you're partically pulling his pigtails!"

"What? Is eye-contact a crime now?" Dean asked defensively. 

"Dean, you know I'd be more than supportive, right? Seriously, I would prefer you guys do  _something,_ because the tension is really uncomfortable."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy. Maybe we need to get you laid, so you stop seeing things that simply aren't there." Dean was avoiding looking at his brother and picking at the label of the bottle in front of him. 

"Oh come on, you're acting like a twelve year old girl denying her crush."

"Sam, shut up. There is no crush!" Dean defended, getting up and walking to his duffle to get nothing really, just to avoid Sam looking at him like he was a wounded puppy. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right and you'd let me drive the Impala," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 


End file.
